Forum:2015-12-09 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- Well, up early. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:03, December 9, 2015 (UTC) This actually makes sense. Throughout the time in Mechanicsburg, but particularly in the novels, we see all sorts of signs of how utterly prepared the undeniably genius Hetrodynes were any contingency (assuming the Castle was working properly), and we have other standing assumptions about other long-term preparations they would have put in place (theories about Higgs for instance). Having foreign agents to help them with various tasks in hindsight is a perfectly obvious move to make, even ones who would maintain their loyalty for decades if not centuries away from home. So Agatha has a lot more resources at her disposal than initially assumed, and I would not be surprised if there are a few hidden Hetrodyne weapons caches hidden about for their various campaigns as they pillaged Europa. -- 06:32, December 9, 2015 (UTC) : I don't think so. Would you imagine the old Heterodynes as people that would care for diplomacy? The most I can imagine would be Jagermonsters that would conquer/demand tribute from places the Masters can't bothered to personally terrorize. : However I do admit that Bill and Barry might. They might also be repurpoused spies, the Heterodyne verison of Smoke Knights. That still asks the question who this is that remembers past near-disasters. She doesn't look like a Jagermonster, even when she slipped purpousefully into the accent. My second guess would be that she is either a modified female Jagermonster (maybe by the B&B) for purpouses of diplomacy or some variant of them that can double this function. : But my first guess that this is a trap. She is a trap set by Zola or The Other for Agatha. They would identify as her allies, make Jager affectations and pretend to be Machinesburg people. Agatha wouldn't know better, at the very least she'd confinde with her enough for Zola/Other to know Agatha's plans. 18:10, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Might that be Jenka? We havent seen her for a while. Agge.se (talk) 07:14, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :My first thought too. Stoneshop (talk) 10:11, December 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Go check the archives. Gees! What color is Jenka's hair? What color is Dimo's? Which one was last seen in Paris? Oh, you all mean the Lady. Kaja once let slip that Jenka has no teeth (knocked out in a fight) hence the scarf. But this is Dimo with his back to us. 10:34, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Jenka towered over Agatha, this woman is smaller. She was also right beside Klaus at the epicenter of the time stop, so she will be as hard to get out as him. -- 15:53, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :::: This "ambassador" also has purple eyes, while Jenka has eyes so yellow even her sclera are that color. --MadCat221 (talk) 18:12, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the info about the comment from Kaja about Jenka's teeth so had no idea about that. The next commenter have confused Jenka with Gkika, Gkika is trapped in the time bubble and ~ is the last sighting of Jenka. Thanks MadCat for pointing that out I didn't think about checking the eye color. Agge.se (talk) 19:47, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::P.S. Please could both of you get logins so we know who you are in the conversation and can respond better to your comments. ::::: I would expect a civilisation that has the technology to not only keep severed heads alive in a jar, but has them communicating with the outside world, to be able to provide a nice set of dentures, ranging from moviestar to T-Rex, for someone who's lost his/her own ones in a fight. The eye colour is another matter, though. Stoneshop (talk) 07:45, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Surely you are correct, but we must remember that Jaegerkin will only allow a Heterodyne to work on them and there has not been a Heterodyne available to doctor them for the last decade or two. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 12:08, December 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: I don't think dentures would count as "work" that only a Heterodyne can do. And we have already seen that Jägers make exceptions due to circumstances. Either that or Dimo's new arm also doesn't count as "work." (Or perhaps Bill or Barry appeared during the time skip.) ::::::: I also am not familiar with the comment Kaja supposedly made about Jenka's teeth. Even if she said it, I wouldn't expect that the Foglios would necessarily feel that they were bound to use it in the story (or even that they remember it). -- William Ansley (talk) 04:52, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Jenka's eyes change color (or are drawn and colored inconsistently). If you look at the you will see her eyes there are an almost exact match for the eyes of the "mystery woman." -- William Ansley (talk) 05:01, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :::My money is on Dimo. How many times have we seen him shoved into a role that he doesn't want to play? Xelvonar (talk) 04:50, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :I was at first thinking it was Mamma Gkika, who is known for being able to change her appearance (at least skin color). But she was just about in Klaus's lap when he triggered the time device, so I very much doubt that she's outside Mechanicsburg. NathanTheRammer (talk) 16:06, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Am I overly suspicious? Her use of the phrase "the spymaster" seems out of place. If she's any good at her job (and I think she is), she will know that Agatha doesn't have a referent for that phrase. If she was actually trying to communicate with Agatha, she would have used a different identification, one that Agatha would understand. Therefore I conclude her purpose is something other than to communicate with Agatha. Does she expect even her whispers to be overheard? Is she actually playing for a different audience? NathanTheRammer (talk) 16:52, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :I think this head ambassador of Mechanicsburg may have assumed Agatha was briefed on more than she really was by the council elders. --MadCat221 (talk) 18:10, December 9, 2015 (UTC) The secret general, perhaps? Autoch (talk) 17:34, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :The Other still is an unwanted guest in Agatha's head, so whoever it is shall not reveal themselves yet. We just met this character, there's no evidence that she's the Sneaky General, unlike with Higgs. --MadCat221 (talk) 18:10, December 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Further thoughts... The "spymaster" that Madame Ambassador is referring to might be the Secret General... which might be Higgs. Since there is a crucial bit of information that Higgs needs to pass on (namely the deadline imposed by the Extradimensional Being's outreach to Klaus or his Take-Five Bomb), that may be the message she is relaying. --MadCat221 (talk) 18:48, December 9, 2015 (UTC) This alleged "spymaster" might well be none other than Moloch von Zinzer. The person is standing with his back to the audience and his hair is a mess as Moloch's always was. Time will tell. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 00:06, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :Moloch is not confirmed to have emerged from the Take-Five Bomb field, and also does not talk in Jager accent. --MadCat221 (talk) 01:32, December 10, 2015 (UTC) ::True, but since when do you think that any self-respecting Jaeger would do without his hat? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 07:06, December 10, 2015 (UTC) I love the way the blue of her outfit matches the eyes of the stole-critter. -- SpareParts (talk) 03:15, December 10, 2015 (UTC) I am a little worried at the dialogue in this page - we could be rushing into a brand new flavor of political intrigue as opposed to scientific intrigue - but I think that is not quite how the mad science graphic novel classically as delivered by the Professions ((Professora?) should work. So, I think there might need to be an edit by the Professors - Basicially because Agatha has no recognition of this person ( Agatha - "... have we met?" GreySkinDiplomat "Of Course! ''...") where as we (and her non-Other enhanced memory) have '''not '''met this character. She might be replying implying that she has met the Hetrodynes but not this Hetrodyne - and so with that we might have a diplomatic corps for mechanichsburg - we might even have a spy corps for Mechanicsburg - but I would have thought they would have been clearly visible before now (other than in saying we have a sneaky Jager general who stays in shadows) - so the pre-meeting of Agatha by this new chanacter I think is incorreclty written. Skyspace (talk) 03:25, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :Re-reading the strip, it's possible that when Miss Newcomer says "of ''course!", she means "oh, how silly of me!" rather than answering Agatha's question to the affirmative. Although you'd think a diplomat would be a little clearer about things, and give her name... --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:45, December 10, 2015 (UTC) One clue I'd missed on the first read: "I remember easily a dozen time when the town has vanished ...". This is someone with a long lifespan. Argadi (talk) 14:49, December 10, 2015 (UTC)